


51. Are you sure?

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [15]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Lou is the softest top ever, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, only shown in flashbacks tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: Lou’s hand is steady when she finally reaches out, carefully, two fingers under Debbie’s chin to tilt her head up, and she lets herself caress her jaw for a second, drags her thumb over Debbie’s lower lip before withdrawing. "What are you?""Yours."Debbie needs to let go, and Lou is the one who can help her with that.





	51. Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> first off, thank you to the heist wives group chat for the encouragement, and most of all to syd for beta reading this and just being generally awesome!!
> 
> this took me a while to write but I'm actually really proud of it, and also impressed with how much characterization is still in it in a way, so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (the flashbacks take place at different times, the first way earlier, rn I'd say early 00s, and the second the day this takes place)

There's absolutely nothing unusual about the scene in the loft, nearly three months after Debbie came back from prison; it’s early afternoon, a lazy one at that, and Lou is stretched out on the couch like a cat, her legs thrown over Debbie’s lap, doing whatever on her phone. Debbie is tracing slow circles on her leg while she's watching TV and there's _really_ nothing unusual about that. At least not until the circles merge into light tapping, which, in itself, wouldn't bother Lou.

But then, it suddenly feels like her nerve endings are on fire as her brain recognizes the pattern of it, the swipes and taps so very familiar to her that her body warms at the mere recognition.

She feels her eyebrows raise, glances over the top of her phone to catch sight of Debbie’s face, to make out whether she is aware of what she’s doing, that it's not just a subconscious pattern she has fallen into out of familiarity. There’s no real hint on Debbie’s face, her eyes are focused on the TV and she's tapping absentmindedly, but she must sense Lou’s gaze on her because she turns her head to look at Lou, her fingers going back to drawing circles on Lou’s skin.

With full view of her face, Lou raises her eyebrow again, trying to coax a reaction out of Debbie that might give away her motives, and it’s clear that Debbie knows what she's doing when the corners of her lips curl into the smallest smirk, so subtle one might miss it. But Lou knows what to look for.

“Are you sure?” The words tumble out of Lou’s mouth before she can stop herself, and she's surprised that Debbie doesn't even try to scold her for asking - after all, they picked out the signal for this very purpose, for Debbie to let Lou know what she needs without having to say it. Instead, the smirk turns into a genuine but serious smile and she nods, looking Lou directly in the eyes. “Yes, Lou.”

She breathes, and Lou knows it isn’t easy for her to admit it, for which she's even more impressed with her.

“I need it.”

Logically, Lou should have known this moment would come. The first time Debbie ever mentioned it, it had taken her tremendous strength to ask Lou, and they had agreed on the signal to make it easier on her. Over the years, Lou had slowly worked out when Debbie would use it, when she felt too overwhelmed with everything. It was mostly Lou who insisted on talking about it, and even though Debbie understood her need for it, she didn't like it. But this time, even she seems to share Lou’s need for conversation, and she looks at Lou openly, awaiting her reaction.

“Should we re-evaluate your limits?” Lou asks tentatively, her phone all but forgotten on the couch next to her. “We should go over the list again.”

Debbie’s eyes widen in surprise. “You still have that?”

“Of course,” Lou replies, grinning at her bewilderment. “And most of our _other_ stuff, too.”

 

When she walks into her - their - bedroom that evening, her breath still catches in her throat; there's Debbie, sprawled out on the bed in her favorite lingerie, a seductive glint in her eyes.

Lou closes the door behind her, turns the lock for extra measure because even though the others are all away somewhere, the past few months have proven that that doesn’t really mean anything, and gives Debbie a curious smile. “What do I owe this to?”

Debbie just smirks. “I want you.”

“Is that so?” There’s a dangerous growl in Lou’s voice as she stalks towards her, shedding her suit jacket on her way to the bed. She comes to stand in front of Debbie, thumbs hooked into her pant pockets, and looks down at her.

It'll probably never stop being a little weird to Debbie, to have Lou hovering above her still clothed while she's barely wearing underwear, but she knows Lou likes it, and she knows why; it underlines their power dynamic, makes Lou seem far more dominant, and Lou once told her that it makes her feel that way, too. And even if it's always a little weird at first, it's also pretty fucking hot, so who is she to complain?

Debbie tilts her head up to look at Lou, lets her gaze drag over Lou’s body with deliberate slowness and licks her lips for good measure, admiring the way the vest showcases Lou’s boobs. She’s being deliberately provoking, and oh, if Lou doesn’t know it, judging by the way her eyes glint when she meets her gaze.

“Come on,” Lou says, so calm and controlled. “You know the rules.”

She does; could never forget even if Lou hadn’t insisted on talking them through again.

With what she hopes is a graceful movement, she slides off the bed and gets on her knees where Lou turns to face her, watching her. The familiarity of it makes something well up in Debbie’s chest and she swallows it down, takes a deep breath, moving her hands behind her back. Almost automatically, she arches her spine, closes her eyes and bows her head.

She’s the picture of submission, kneeling beside the bed, in front of Lou, and the blonde can't suppress the fond smile that creeps onto her face. She has missed Debbie, so intensely, while she was gone, and right now, she realizes how much she's missed _this_ , too.

Lou’s hand is steady when she finally reaches out, carefully, two fingers under Debbie’s chin to tilt her head up, and the way Debbie doesn’t flinch, simply lets Lou direct her with her eyes closed, makes Lou even fonder.

“Look at me, baby girl,” she whispers, and Debbie does, peering up at her through incredibly long lashes, pupils wide. Lou lets herself caress her jaw for a second, drags her thumb over Debbie’s lower lip before withdrawing. “So pretty.”

Debbie glows with the compliment, a smile on her lips, and Lou’s heart jumps again.

“Safeword?”

“Red.” Debbie’s answer is immediate, no teasing or eye-rolling there, and Lou knows what the night will be like.

Because sure, this entire thing started because Debbie wanted it, needed to be able to let go in submission, but that never meant she'd always be obedient. It has its very own thrill, to take Debbie down when she’s bratty, fighting against any and all commands Lou gives her; but when she does submit freely, she does it beautifully, and it never ceases to amaze Lou.

“Good girl.”

Where Debbie seemed to glow with her first compliment, she's practically sparkling now, her eyes bright at Lou’s words.

“What are you?”

 

 _She remembers_ that _conversation very well._

_“Next point. Names.”_

_“Names?”_

_“Yeah. How should we address each other?”_

_“You mean, like pet names?”_

_“I guess.”_

_“Why not just our names?”_

_“Of course that works, too. But some like to have the power dynamics in how they address each other. Like you calling me Ma'am, or Miss, or me calling you pet, or little one, there’s a lot of options.”_

_“You want me to call you Ma'am?”_

_“Do you want to call me that?”_

_“God no, that's weird. You’re not really a Ma'am, anyways.”_

_“Well, you could always call me Sir.”_

_In the end, they’d settled on something much simpler._

 

This is where it really begins.

A deep breath. “Yours.”

Lou smiles. “That’s right. _Mine_.”

She reaches out again, strokes over Debbie’s hair and lets her fingers, for once devoid of her usual array of rings, comb through a few strands. Debbie doesn't quite lean into it, but Lou can feel some of the tension leave her body and she scratches the back of her neck, wanting her to relax. This is all about Debbie and Lou knows how to make her feel good, but after so long, she's hesitant, too. The one and only time Debbie has ever used her safeword still haunts her; she’d give anything to turn back time and change it, but she can only do better now. In the long run, she thinks it's helped them become even more attuned to each other, but back then it was a tough few months when they slowly worked themselves back to where they were before, carefully building up their trust again, learning about each other. She never wants them to go through that again.

The low purr she draws from Debbie makes her feel warm inside and she knows she's succeeding, Debbie’s eyes drooping.

“Baby?”

Debbie looks up at her, alert but not tense. “Yes?”

“Kneel on the bed.”

It’s going to be far more comfortable for her and that's Lou’s main concern, so she watches patiently as Debbie rises up on her feet, takes one step towards the bed and climbs onto it. There’s a brief moment of hesitation in her movements and Lou decides to let Debbie figure it out on her own instead of reminding her; unless Lou tells her otherwise, Debbie should always face her, and she seems to remember when she turns around, looking at Lou as she settles into her position.

“Good.”

Lou debates leaving her clothes on, but thinks better of it; she wants to feel Debbie, every inch of her skin under her. She begins to unbutton her vest, very much aware of Debbie’s eyes on her but she doesn't hurry, likes teasing Debbie too much to give into her own desire so quickly.

“Louuuu…” Debbie’s whiney, and Lou quirks an eyebrow at her. They don't have a particular rule about talking - Lou likes hearing her noises too much, her moans and pleas and cries. But Debbie knows she doesn’t appreciate her whining before anything has even happened, those complaints that border too much on requests for her taste.

She doesn’t respond verbally, simply waits with a raised brow and her fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties; the only piece of clothing still on her body.

There's a brief flicker of _something_ in Debbie’s eyes, and Lou is pretty curious to see what she’ll do, because she might know Debbie well but this is different, still them but a part of them she needs to rediscover. A little bit of uncertainty is always there.

“Please!”

Lou lets a smile spread over her features, sweet and sharp. “Oh, baby,” she says, drawls out the words, almost pitying. “Patience.”

Debbie pouts, makes a complaining noise, and Lou’s smirk widens at her open display of desperation.

“You know, I'll just have to teach you,” Lou tells her, unclasps Debbie’s bra torturously slow and moves Debbie’s hands to her front, tugging it off. She makes sure Debbie’s hands are on top of her thighs, then moves her own hand, grasping Debbie’s jaw to look into her eyes. “Will you be good for me?”

Debbie nods, and Lou’s fingers on her jaw tighten.

“Yes, Lou.”

Lou doesn’t miss the way Debbie digs her fingers into her own thighs and reaches out, gently lays her hands over Debbie’s. “Hands flat, baby. You know it.”  

The way Debbie relaxes a bit under her makes her smile and she leans in to nuzzle her neck, kissing the skin, rewarding her. When she draws back, Debbie’s eyes are closed and she's breathing a little faster, small but clear signs of her arousal.

“Deb?”

“Mhh?”

“Deb.”

Her eyes open and she looks at Lou, bites her lip for a brief second before amending. “Yes? I'm sorry.”

Lou smiles and pets her hair again. “Lie on your back for me.”

Debbie reacts immediately, shifts a little to lie down, hands at her sides. Her eyes are on Lou, who takes her time admiring Debbie’s body, naked except for her thong. She gets on the bed at Debbie’s feet to slowly drag her nails up Debbie’s legs, feeling her shiver under her.

Her fingers hook into the waistband of Debbie’s underwear once she reaches the top of her thighs, beginning to drag the delicate fabric down her legs. The scent of arousal hits her all at once and she can't resist the urge to lean in and smell, to place a gentle kiss to her clit before drawing back. Debbie gasps softly at the sensation but remains still, and Lou whispers her praise as she resumes taking off her last piece of clothing.

She takes her time, watching the way Debbie reacts to her teasing pace, the way she watches her with burning anticipation. Once her underwear is discarded, thrown to where Lou left her own clothes on the floor, the hopeful look on her face almost makes Lou give in.

Almost.

Instead, she crawls up over Debbie’s body with a smile, their skin barely brushing together. Debbie’s gaze darkens when she leans over her and Lou sees her fingers grip the sheet, a testament to how much she wants this.

She tilts her head to lick a lazy stripe along Debbie’s neck, stopping at her jaw to nip at the skin. It draws a tiny moan from Debbie, who tips her head back to expose her neck and Lou really can't resist the expanse of soft skin, stretched taut before her.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, caresses the nape of her neck and then sinks her teeth into the side of her throat. Debbie arches off the bed with a gasp, the sound turning into a whimper as she writhes under Lou. She can't get away, with Lou’s weight on top of her and one hand pulling her hair, and Lou knows that it hurts but she also knows that Debbie likes that, the twinge of pain that comes with the pleasure, so she keeps biting, not strong enough to draw blood but close.

“So gorgeous,” she breathes, soothing the bite with soft strokes of her tongue. When she looks up, she sees that Debbie has her eyes closed, and the part of her lips on a soft exhale makes her lean down again to kiss her, no longer able to resist the temptation. She steals the gasp off Debbie’s lips and takes her breath with it, kissing her for all she's worth. The way Debbie barely works back against her, licking lazily into her mouth, tells Lou she's got her where she wants her, and with a bit of regret, she pulls away.

Debbie’s eyes are still closed, her lips still parted; a sight Lou would probably kill for if she had to. She knows there's no-one who has ever seen this, Debbie giving up her tightly wound control, and it's all the more precious for it, a gift she values more than she can imagine.

There’s a lot of things she’s been considering for the night but now that Debbie actually lies before her, she knows what she wants; for Debbie to absolutely lose herself, to break down every last of her barriers until she's begging, writhing on the sheets, giving it all up to her.

“Look at me,” she tells Debbie, sitting up to look into her eyes, straddling Debbie’s hips. “I wanna eat you out,” she tells her, and Debbie's breath hitches at her words.

Lou smiles, and suddenly her eyes sparkle, mischievous and almost dangerous. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, gonna get you _so_ close,” she whispers, leaning in to breathe against Debbie’s ear, “and then I’m gonna take it all away.”

Debbie mewls, a desperate sound, and her eyes squeeze shut with the image Lou has created in her mind. There’s nothing better than the anticipation of it and Lou _loves_ that; telling Debbie what she’s going to do, making her wait for it, blessedly occupying her mind with thoughts of pleasure and nothing else. Even if that pleasure comes with a few catches.

Lou sits up again on top of her and Debbie opens her eyes, needing to see her. The way those blue eyes twinkle under her fringe when Lou moves down her body, leaving teasing kisses down her front, makes Debbie’s heart jump for entirely different reasons than arousal. Looking into Lou’s eyes has always been magical to Debbie, and this is no different.

When she notices her gaze, Lou winks at her, both dangerous and utterly sweet, and the unspoken reassurance makes Debbie’s heart flutter. Still, it's nothing compared to the way her heart seems to stop at the first swipe of Lou's tongue over her cunt and Debbie is so unprepared for it she jumps, her hips bucking off the bed.

If Lou is fazed by it she doesn’t show it. “Stay still, baby,” she orders, hooking her arms around Debbie’s thighs to hold her down.

Above her, Debbie nods, her hands flat against the sheets again as Lou sets back to work, burying her face in her cunt. She spreads her open and Debbie feels so exposed under her gaze, feels her cheeks grow hotter, but any and all thoughts of embarrassment absolutely vanish when Lou's tongue works over her clit.

Debbie knows she's not allowed to come without Lou’s permission and she _can_ keep herself together, but the thing is that Lou is good at this. She knows Debbie in and out, knows how to make her absolutely lose her mind, and she never shies away from using that knowledge.

Before she knows it, Lou has her close the edge and despite Lou’s words there's that tiny sliver of hope that she might let her come after all, because _God_ , does she need it. Debbie is fighting against her own body, trying to keep herself still as Lou wants her but it’s so hard, with Lou’s tongue working on her clit like she _wants_ her to come, and Debbie feels her hips twitch, her fingers gripping the bed sheet. “Lou…”

“What is it, baby?” Lou’s voice is nothing but smug but Debbie doesn't really care.

“Please, Lou,” she whines, trying to get her own way. “Please let me come, please.”

There’s a stern look on Lou's face when she raises her head again, her mouth glistening. “No.”

Debbie whines in response, fights to keep herself still, and the corners of Lou's lips curl up the tiniest bit. “You’ll take what I give you, and you won't come. If you need a break, you tell me. Am I clear?”

Debbie nods jerkily, desperate. “Green.”

“Good girl,” Lou smiles, and Debbie's eyes squeeze shut at the words and the feeling of Lou’s tongue back on her clit, groaning in pleasure. It’s the sweetest kind of torture and she loves it, hates it, revels in it.

 

She makes it to twenty minutes, Lou checks, before a trembling “yellow” breaks past her lips and Lou stops immediately, places soft kisses to the insides of her thighs instead, kisses her way up Debbie’s body then. “You’re doing so good, baby girl,” she whispers, places a kiss on her throat and feels her pulse racing. “You’re so good for me, such a good girl.”

Debbie’s face relaxes and she exhales softly, lets the praise wash over her as Lou strokes over her hair. Her breathing evens out a little and she feels the tension leave her body, just enough. “Green.”

“Okay baby,” Lou replies, kisses her once before moving back down her body.

 

She’s almost sobbing by the time she requests another break, sixteen minutes later, and Lou is impressed she even made it this far, strokes over her thighs and kisses her, all slow and gentle, showers her in praise. When Debbie lets go of the sheets balled up in her fists, leans into Lou’s caressing of her hair and whispers a small “green”, Lou studies her face to make sure she’s alright, then smiles and goes back to her place between Debbie’s legs.

 

It's another ten minutes before Debbie’s hips begin moving of their own accord, her hands grabbing at the sheets, flailing, and Lou knows it, knows that Debbie can’t control it anymore.

"You can't stay still, can you?" Lou’s voice is soft, no teasing there, and Debbie shakes her head, wretched. She looks ashamed, and Lou gently pets her hair, strokes over her face and down her sides. "It's alright, baby."

Debbie frowns and shakes her head. "I wanna be good -"

"You _are_ good," Lou says, soft but resolute, kissing her cheek. She thinks for a second, then leans down. "I'm going to tie you down," she whispers, gently runs her hands over Debbie’s arms to move them towards the headboard.  

 

_"Bondage," Lou reads, completely straight-faced, and Debbie can't help the warmth creeping up her cheeks. How Lou can be so matter-of-factly about all of this, she’ll never know._

_"Ropes?"_

_"Green."_

_"Cuffs?"_

_She thinks for a second, tries to imagine the feeling of cold metal around her wrists again. "Yellow."_

 

There’s a little bit of apprehension in Lou still, until she sees Debbie's features relax in response, and she gathers the ropes laid out on the bedside table to wind them around Debbie’s wrists.

She’s tender, always careful about hurting her, but makes sure they’re tight, fastened securely.

The anxiety is still there, the doubt that she might do something wrong but she's determined for that not to happen, to make Debbie feel good and make her forget whatever it is that made her feel overwhelmed.

She sees Debbie give the ropes an experimental tug and notes that they hold tight.

"Green," Debbie whispers without being prompted, her body relaxed on the bed.

Lou smiles at her, caresses her face. "Good girl, letting me know how you feel."

She briefly considers tying her legs down, too, but decides against it; it might be too much too soon, so she simply brings her arms to curl around Debbie’s thighs again as she settles back between them. “Alright?”

“Green,” Debbie nods, then closes her eyes when Lou smiles at her, concentrates on the sensations she creates for her.

 

With the longer break, she makes it to an impressive twenty minutes before her hands begin to tug almost violently at the ropes, tears in her eyes and she's pleading with Lou, desperate little whimpers of her name and pleas to let her come, but she doesn't use her safeword so Lou keeps going, a little more gentle but still determined. Debbie’s hips buck and Lou holds her down stronger, scrapes her teeth over her clit in reprimand.

“Lou,” Debbie whines, eyes tightly shut. “Lou please, I need to come, please…”

Lou simply chuckles, barely lifting her head from between Debbie’s legs to glance up at her before sucking her clit into her mouth and Debbie's entire body jerks, jumping off the bed. “Please!”

 

“Yellow, please Lou, yellow,” she gasps out between sobs, five minutes later. Lou lifts her head and sits up on her knees, lets go of Debbie’s legs and massages the twitching muscles, whispers sweet nothings to her as Debbie calms, her breathing slowly evening out.

“My good girl,” Lou smiles, peppers the skin of her stomach with kisses and feels Debbie shiver under her. “You’re doing so good, baby girl, just a little more, alright?”

“Green.” Her face scrunches up as Lou licks over her pussy and she releases a shuddering breath. “Be good for you.”

 

After ten more minutes she's trembling, a single tear rolling down her cheek and her fingers are clenched, hopelessly searching for something to hold onto. “Lou,” she whimpers, pleading for mercy.

Lou looks up at her, eyebrow raised. “Hmm?”

“I can’t, anymore,” she gasps, broken sobs spilling past her lips.

Lou scrapes her teeth over her clit lightly and Debbie's hips buck, a desperate whimper escaping her, and the smile on Lou’s lips is absolutely sinful when she looks back up at Debbie.

“ _Beg me_.”

It takes Debbie a second to gather herself enough to actually form words but when she does she can't stop the rush of pleas spilling out. “Please Lou, I can’t take it anymore, please let me come, please!”

Lou regards her with a look that makes Debbie afraid she might actually leave her unsatisfied, the silence stretching out between them. “Please, Lou,” she repeats, and a small smile forms on Lou's lips. “Since you asked so nicely.”

She leans back down to circle her clit and Debbie can't stop the desperate moans that escape her with every stroke of Lou's tongue, so skilled. With nothing to muffle her sounds she bites her lip, trying to stay quiet, but Lou raises her head and makes a disappointed noise. “Don’t, baby, I wanna hear you - you sound so pretty when you cry out for me.”

Debbie whimpers at her words and feels her eyes roll back when Lou sucks her clit into her mouth, letting herself go in the waves of pleasure that wash over her. “Please Lou,” she gasps, feeling the orgasm her body has been chasing for hours build up again inside her.

“You can come, it's okay,” Lou whispers, looking up from between her legs for a second before going back to work, drawing Debbie’s clit into her mouth. It doesn’t take her longer than a minute before Debbie’s hips jerk in her grip and she arches off the bed, muscles strung tight. She falls over the edge with a shuddering cry of Lou's name and fireworks exploding behind her tightly closed eyelids, her release magnified by hours of teasing, her body shaking with it.

Lou slowly works her through it, only lets up for a moment to whisper her praise, to tell her how good she's been.

When Debbie stops twitching, trying to get away from Lou's mouth on her instead of pressing closer, Lou lifts her head and smiles lazily at her, her lips and cheeks glistening. “You’re so pretty when you come,” she says, and Debbie closes her eyes for a second, trying to suppress the arousal already welling up again at Lou’s words. “I think I wanna see that again, baby, would you like that?”

Debbie bites her lip and nods jerkily and Lou grins, crawls over her body to kiss her. The taste of herself on Lou’s lips makes Debbie moan and Lou steals the sound right from her, kissing her passionately.

She lets her hand wander over Debbie’s stomach to down between her legs and breaks their kiss just in time to hear the surprised, needy whimper that leaves Debbie’s lips when she touches her clit. As her fingers begin to rub over her clit in practiced circles, she places a soft kiss to Debbie’s throat, then sucks with increasing pressure, feeling her pulse speed up under her lips. “You’re so gorgeous, my sweet girl,” Lou tells her, licks over the small bruise to make Debbie’s breath hitch.

Her fingers pick up speed in their circling and Debbie moans, hips bucking in response. Lou lets her, doesn't really mind the way she’s moving under her as long as there's no danger of her being suffocated by the way Debbie is pressing against her face. She slips her fingers down, from Debbie’s clit to her entrance and Debbie whines, tilts her hips up to get Lou to fuck her.

“Look how wet you are,” Lou murmurs, smiling when Debbie simply tries to press against her fingers again. “Patience, baby.”

Debbie whimpers and Lou decides to indulge her, slips two fingers into her without warning, fast and deep and Debbie clenches around her, crying out at the sudden intrusion.

“That’s my girl.”

 

Her second orgasm always takes a bit of time if Lou doesn’t pull it out of her right on the heels of the first and Lou knows that so she takes her time, steady thrusts of her fingers and no stimulation on her clit to get Debbie there torturously slow, a wanton mess under her.

Just like the build-up, her release washes over her in steady waves and she shudders with it, voices her pleasure in a drawn out moan. She’s expecting Lou to pull away afterwards but she doesn't, keeps up the movements of her hand and then she slips down her body to let her mouth work over her clit and Debbie wants to push her away, the sensation too much for her sensitive nerve endings. The realization that her hands are bound hits her again and she tugs at the ropes, knowing it's futile but not able to help it.

When she tries to twist away Lou’s arm is already curled around her hip, holding her steady. “Stay still,” Lou instructs her, stern and unyielding, but Debbie’s body doesn’t listen and her hips move again. Lou’s arm unwraps itself from around her thigh and her fingers slip out and Debbie thinks she might let up, feels her own body twitch again but then Lou’s hand comes down on the side of her ass, a warning slap. “I said stay still.”

And she's trying, she really is, but she's so damn sensitive and Lou’s tongue is strong against her clit and it's too much but not enough at the same time and she feels the orgasm crash over her before she even knows it's coming, her entire body twitching with it and it ends almost as quickly, leaves her sensitive and whimpering and feeling empty.

“Thank you,” she gasps when Lou lifts her head and lets her catch her breath, relieved but unable to feel quite satisfied. Her eyes are closed, breathing deeply until she feels Lou’s weight leave the bed and she looks up, almost alarmed.

“Don’t worry baby, we're not done yet,” Lou tells her, smiling wickedly as she looks back at her over her shoulder.

She disappears into the closet and Debbie hears her rummaging, trying to make out what she's doing, what she’s searching for, but she isn’t sure. When Lou reappears, her hands are hidden behind her back and she narrows her eyes at the way Debbie stares. “You’ll find out soon enough,” she tells her, takes another step into the room. “Now turn over.”

The way Lou has tied her hands allows her to twist onto her stomach without needing to re-do the bounds and she rolls over, enough strength gathered back in her body to do so.

“Did you really think I’d let you off that easily, _baby_?” Lou asks, taunting her, and Debbie shakes her head into the pillow. She hears Lou place something on the bedside table that clatters and all she wants to do is look up but can't, with her arms on either side of her head, so instead she presses her face harder into the pillow.

She can _feel_ Lou moving around more than she can actually hear her, but it fills her with a sense of anticipation, not being able to see what Lou is doing. There’s a tap on her thigh and she knows what that means so she spreads her legs, squirming a little to do so, and she can feel Lou’s appreciative gaze on her. “Good girl.”

She breathes deeply, and a second later she feels Lou’s fingers between her legs again, a little cooler than before but oh so nice where they’re rubbing her clit, spreading her wetness, dipping into her. She’s still sensitive and her hips twitch every time Lou touches her clit but it feels nice and she leans into it, relaxing.

“You really need it, don't you?” Lou asks her, a mix between casual and teasing and Debbie muffles her moan into the pillow, almost ashamed. Lou’s palm lands on her ass again, harder this time, and Debbie yelps in surprise. “Answer me, baby girl.”

Debbie nods and feels the hand rubbing soothingly over her ass leave her as she takes another breath, and she knows Lou will hit her again if she doesn't answer. “Yes, yes I do, fuck.”

“I know, baby, it's okay,” Lou soothes her, fingers finding her front wall to rub against it and Debbie clenches around her. “How much do you think you can take?”

And _that_ question makes Debbie perk up because Lou asking her that has _never_ ended any other way than Debbie twitching and sobbing under her, her voice hoarse from begging Lou for mercy. She’s glad she can muffle her whimpers in the pillow but apparently her body decides to betray her, her walls clenching down on Lou’s fingers, and she can hear Lou's quiet chuckle behind her. “Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Coming until you think you can't take it anymore, and then again just because I want you to...”

This time Debbie doesn't stifle her moan and Lou lets her get away with the lack of a verbal answer, instead adds another finger and curls her other arm around Debbie’s waist to find her clit. She knows Debbie’s still sensitive but she doesn't lighten her touch, drags a yelp out of Debbie that's followed by a moan and she picks up a rhythm, determined. The angle isn’t ideal and she knows her wrists will hurt tomorrow but she makes it work; and at least they’re even, then.

With three fingers inside her and one on her clit it doesn't take her long to get Debbie to the edge, knowing she likes the stretch when she's worked up enough and Debbie comes, long and hard, crying out.

Four is solid but not entirely where Lou wants her, Debbie’s walls fluttering around her even after she comes down from her orgasm. She pumps her wrist a few times just to enjoy it, the way Debbie twitches at the sensation and a groan drags itself up her throat, desperate.  

Lou knows it's gonna be harder now to get her to the edge from the way Debbie’s entire body is limp on the bed, save for the occasional twitch of her muscles. She pulls out, savors the wet sound and the taste of Debbie on her tongue as she licks her fingers clean, before grabbing what she’s laid out on the bedside table.

“You still with me, baby?”

“Mhh, yeah,” Debbie murmurs, sounding worn-out and just a little delirious.

“Good.” Lou lifts her hips a little to slide the vibe against her, turns it on and holds Debbie tight as she jumps at the sensation, her entire body reacting to it.

“Fuck!”

 

Where her fifth orgasm is lightning quick, the vibe turned up to the max and pressed against Debbie with no chance of escape, Lou is draped over her back now, holding her down with her body weight, the vibe buzzing lightly inside Debbie. Lou half wishes she hadn’t told herself there'd be no strap-ons involved tonight (and honestly the vibe is almost the same thing, what was she thinking) but it’s nice to have Debbie writhing under her with nothing to concentrate on except for making sure she isn’t crushing her.

It leaves her free to run her hands through Debbie's messy mane of brunette hair, only slightly shorter than when she returned from prison, and she lets her fingers wrap around a few strands, twists and _pulls_ , enjoys the way Debbie’s head tilts back and a guttural moan punches past her parted lips, eyes closed. “You’re doing so well, darling,” she tells her, kisses Debbie’s neck when she whines under her. “My good girl.”

The vibrations are low and Debbie’s body is tired and she gets there _slowly_ , gasping breaths when Lou turns up to a higher setting, still nowhere near enough but feeling _so_ good.

Lou settles her weight down harder, traps her body against the mattress and doesn't let up when Debbie attempts to shift, hips moving the slightest bit, her hands tugging at the ropes. She lifts one leg to place it between Debbie’s, spread obediently even as she's trying to get away and Lou grinds down on the back of her thigh, so wet herself.

She turns the vibe up, revels in the needy, gasping noises Debbie makes.

"My good girl," Lou murmurs into her ear, and Debbie fucking whimpers, her defenses completely torn away, body limp. God, she’s forgotten how good this feels.

“Just one more,” Lou tells her, presses her face to the back of Debbie’s neck, licking and sucking, humming when a small bruise blooms on the skin. Debbie whines and Lou grinds down harder against her, her own release so close she can feel it.

Debbie pushes up against her and she lets herself go, shudders and comes, moaning against Debbie’s shoulder blade. She’s panting when the waves recede, almost matching Debbie’s ragged breathing but not quite, and she _wants_ to feel her come under her, hungry for it.

“Come on, baby girl,” she murmurs, low against Debbie’s ear, and Debbie whines. “You can do it.”

She flicks the vibe to the highest setting, grips Debbie’s hip and rides the wave of her body as her hips move, puts a little steel in her voice. “Come for me.”

Debbie’s body almost locks up on command, arching before she crashes down, shaking and gasping, unintelligible noises and quiet whimpers of Lou's name on her lips as the pleasure rolls over her, drowns her and pulls her back to land so slowly.

Lou is a steady weight on top of her, whispers to her how good she's been, gently caresses her hair and runs her hands over her arms, brings her down from it with care, turns the vibe off and slips it out.

“My good girl,” she murmurs, soft and awed and Debbie hums in response, eyes closed, relaxed. Lou runs her fingers over Debbie’s arms, up to her wrists, waits until Debbie nods.

The ropes come undone in practiced movements and Lou lets them pool on the floor, will curl them up and stash them away carefully later. Right now, she helps Debbie turn over, takes her hands and raises them to her face to kiss her wrists, massage them and make sure they’re alright. Debbie is blinking at her every few seconds, eyes drooping.

Lou gently places Debbie’s arms on the bed next to her body but Debbie reaches out towards her immediately, blindly searching for contact. “I’m right here baby,” Lou whispers, kneels on the bed next to her and carefully lies down, attempting to get on her side but Debbie rolls her onto her back with her weight, lies half on top of her and buries her face in her neck. Lou wraps her arms around her and Debbie intertwines their legs and it's sticky and wet, cool even as the heat is radiating off their bodies, but it doesn't matter, not when this is what Debbie needs. She gathers a blanket from somewhere and tugs it up to cover them just a little, wraps her arms more tightly around Debbie, kisses the top of her head. And yeah, maybe this is not just what Debbie needs right now.

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? let me know what you think!


End file.
